


Natasha, Pierre, and the Great College AU of 2017

by alfredvonkrolock



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredvonkrolock/pseuds/alfredvonkrolock
Summary: A collaboration of ficlets and drabbles of different characters and situations in a modern day, college AU setting for Great Comet. Each fic is written by a different person, and as such, will be credited. We just wanted one place to meld all the creations together!





	Natasha, Pierre, and the Great College AU of 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: This is a modern take on "Find Anatole" except with a lot more angst and sadness. I can't say I'm sorry?
> 
> Work by: Chase (AlfredVonKrolock)

The cold air bit at Pierre as the wind blew, snow falling lightly. Tightening his coat around himself, he made his way across the campus to the Gamma Rho house where he knew Anatole would be, most likely drunk from the day’s events.

 

As he hurried towards his destination, Pierre couldn’t help but look up at the sky. There were no stars out tonight, but he knew they were behind the thick clouds, watching him. To think a mere six months ago, he would lay on quad’s grass with Anatole, Helene, and Natasha, watching the cosmos dance before their eyes, passing a bottle of fireball around.

 

But things have changed; things have changed more than anyone could possibly imagine. 

 

When he finally reached the fraternity house, he knocked on the door with three quick, heavy knocks. 

 

There was no answer.

 

He knocked once more.

 

The door opened to reveal Dolokhov, a grim look on his face. Saying nothing, he stepped to the side to let Pierre enter. 

 

“Where’s Anatole?” he asked. 

 

Looking up at the ceiling, Dolokhov sighed. “He’s up in his bedroom.” With a nod of his head, Pierre turned to leave the main hall and find the staircase but Dolokhov called out to him. 

 

“She’s up there too.” 

 

He didn’t turn to indicate that he had heard Dolokhov but instead kept walking, ascending the stairs to the second floor.

 

He’d taken this route a thousand times, he thinks to himself. But it was always for a joyous occasion, something happy. 

 

Not this time.

 

Earlier that morning, Marya had shown up to Pierre’s own fraternity (Tau Phi Epsilon) and asked him to go speak to Anatole. 

 

“Natasha’s been crying all night,” she said. “He’s hurt her in a way I haven’t seen before. He made her think he loves her.”

 

“I understand, Marya. I’ll find him today.”

 

“Pierre, you really  _ don’t _ understand. I’m... I’m going to tell you something and you are to never repeat it again, do you swear? I could get in a lot of trouble for not reporting it.”

 

He nodded.

 

“I went to her room last night and she had all these... these pill bottles on her dresser. I was worried about what she might do so I flushed them all away. She’s my niece, Pierre, I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Marya’s voice cracked. She opened her mouth to say more but the only thing that escaped was a strangled sob - Pierre could see the tears forming in her eyes and he had to look away, lest he start crying himself. 

 

“Marya, I promise he won’t ever hurt her again; he won’t hurt anyone again.” 

 

“He better not. Perhaps it’s better if he leaves the school - if he doesn’t, he better hope I  never catch him around Kappa Delta Alpha ever again or he  _ will _ be finished on this campus.”

 

“You have my word.” 

 

“Good. Please, just- just take care of it as soon as you can Pierre. Please.” 

 

“I will, Marya.”

 

But the day was filled with meetings and scheduling recruitment activities and planning for the Spring Semester - Pierre didn’t find enough time during the day to go pay Anatole a visit - until night came.

 

And now here he was, standing outside the door of his ex... what? His ex friend, boyfriend, all of the above? Pierre couldn’t bear to think of what passion they once had - now extinguished over some careless mistakes that both parties had made.

 

And now? Well, Anatole has dug an even digger hole and now he was to lie in it.

 

He didn’t bother knocking on the door because he knew that Anatole would never answer it. So instead, he barged in - he barged in on the most sorry looking sight he had ever seen.

 

Anatole was curled up next to his sister Helene, his eyes red and his face slightly swollen from his crying. Helene was running her hand through his hair, whispering at him, lest any loud noises break him.

 

She looked up from her brother in shock to find her boyfriend staring at her. “What are you  _ doing _ here?” she asked, voice still quiet. 

 

“I’m not here for you, Helene. I need to talk to Anatole.” 

 

“He’s in no condition -”

 

“Go.” 

 

“Pierre, I’m not leaving -”

 

“I said GO!” 

 

Anatole cringed, curling himself even tighter into a ball. Helene remained silent but did as she was told, getting off the bed and grabbing her purse. She turned to her brother, entwining her hands with his for just a moment, whispering to him. “It’ll be okay, Anatole. I promise.” 

 

As she walked past Pierre to leave, he extended his arm to block her. “You can come pick your stuff up from my room tomorrow.”

 

She gawked at him. “Are you saying we’re done?”

 

“For now. Forever. Just... don’t forget your stuff or I’ll burn it.” He lowered his arm, waiting for her to pass.

 

Helene watched Pierre for a moment, her eyes beginning to mist. Without a word, she left, shutting the door behind her. 

 

The room was silent, tension thick in the air. Pierre slowly walked to the bed, Anatole still curled up, his shoulders shaking from unsounded sobbing. Setting himself on the comforter, he leaned his back against the headboard, allowing Anatole to bring himself over and wrap his arms around Pierre. He did what Helene was doing; running his fingers through the blonde’s hair. 

 

They remained this way for about an hour or so, until Anatole was the first to break the silence between them.

 

“Pierre...”

 

“I already know how sorry you are.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her, I didn’t. I loved her you know. I really did.”

 

Pierre removed his hand from Anatole’s head and gazed down, a broken look staring up at him. 

 

“So you lead her on?”

 

“I didn’t lead her on, Pierre... I just didn’t know how to handle it.” 

 

“You never did. You never do. And you never will.”

 

Anatole pulled himself away, sitting up. “You know I didn’t mean to hurt you the way that I did.”

 

“And how did you mean to hurt me, Anatole? By making me feel like I was useless for anyone else? Because after you promised me that we were going to be the only ones for each other, you went and screwed it all up by sleeping with Dolokhov. Like brother, like sister, am I right?”

 

Anatole grew silent. His lip trembled, a sure sign the tears were going to flow once more. Honestly, Pierre didn’t care. “I should have known something was up with you and Natasha,” he continued on. “She’s been acting weird for months now and when you talked about this ‘new girl’ I just assumed she was some tinder hookup. God, I’m so stupid!”

 

“Pierre, you’re not stupid.”

“Obviously I am! Because I thought I could handle being around you after we broke up. I thought I could stand to see your face every day and that I could just push the heartache away and act like you - like there was nothing between us. But I was too stupid to see it, too still in love. And then Helene came along and scooped my broken ass up and I thought I loved her. But she must think I’m stupid too. I’ve known for months about her and Dolokhov. The bar wasn’t the first time I found out - it was the first time I decided to do something. And still I gave her the benefit of the doubt, thinking maybe she won’t make the same mistakes you did. But I was wrong. I’m always wrong about the Kuragins.”

 

“Pierre, would you just listen to me for once? I loved you, I really did. I loved you with all of my being and I thought you were the one. But then I made a drunken mistake and ruined everything we had together. Three years down the drain. But don’t you see it? I had to move on because it was the only way to survive, so I did. And then we came here and I met Natasha and I fell in love with her, Pierre. I felt things for Natasha I didn’t feel with anyone except you, and I was determined not to mess it up.”

 

“But you did! You knew damn well she had a boyfriend studying abroad. You know what you were doing.”

 

“Because I loved her! And I loved you!” 

 

There was an electricity in the air that wasn’t there before - a passion. But in that charged space there was a darkness as well, a stunning realization from both men that all has been said. Everything had been laid out on the table and they had no more cards to play. And so Pierre did the only thing he could think of doing, the only thing he’s wanted to do for months - he leaned in, Anatole following suit, and kissed him. It was passionate and fiery, but it was a candle at the end of its life; a wick that was burning out. 

 

Pierre stood from his spot on the bed and reached the door, the silence between them growing thicker. Turning, he looked at the other boy sitting cross legged on the bed, his gaze cast down. 

 

“Marya doesn’t want you around there anymore. She thinks it’d be best if you transferred. I can’t say I disagree.”

 

No reply.

 

“Goodbye, Anatole.”

 

Pierre shut the door behind him, leaving the other boy alone for good. He didn’t hear his soft reply, a broken whisper strangled with sobs; “Goodbye, Pierre.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this because I broke writing it! 
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr tho:
> 
> anatolesteele.tumblr.com


End file.
